The Third is Destiny
by Kuro-Himitsu
Summary: Hiei is an assasin, forced to kill. Kurama is a theif, who steals for a deeper purpose. These two lives are intwined together by blood spilt sins, a crimson moon, and the force called Destiny. contain shonenai KuramaHiei
1. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Himitsu: Kya! This is my third story ever! and also my first ev er serious story! Kuro-Himitsu Turns a new leaf! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei: New leaf my ass...

1234567891234567891234567890123456789123456789123456789123456789023456789

It was Nighttime and the black skies were so cloudy that the usually silver moon cannot penetrate the clouds and shine silver glimmers of light into the demon realm, Makai. It was blizzarding heavily and the grounds were covered with thick white snow. Deep in the woods of Koorime, the ice realm, a little girl with an outer appearance of no more than nine years old could be seen playing in the snow, unaffected by the frigidness. Her hair shone a turqiouse color loosely tied up with a spikey red ribbon. An Ice Maiden. She wore an aqua colored kimono to match up with her hair and her face showed pure innocence mixed with compassion and even prehaps even naiveness as she froliced in the snow with woodland animals, umaware of the figures around her that she cannot see.

A very attractive young Fire youkai child, no older in outer appearance than the little Ice Maiden was watching her through his bright crimson eyes from the highest branch on the pine tree. He had black hair that was spiked upwards with a white gleam in it. He wore a long black cloak around him with black pants and a light blue boy's tanktop underneath. The cloak was a little wet because the boy used his youki to melt the snow that landed on him. He gazed at the little girl with concern and caring. Strange for a fire appartition who usually felt campassion for no one. He stayed on the branch for a few hours before her giggles penetrated through his mind and brought him flashbacks from over centuries ago (Dont forget, Youkai age slower than human)

FLASHBACK

The boy remembered back when he was a newborn. For some reason, he remembered that the moon was blood red on that day. He was wrapped in a blanket and held lovingly in his mother's arms along with his twin sister. His mother gazed at him silently with her gentle and kind face and pondered silently. Finally she reached her desicion with a smile and ticked him on the nose. " I'm going to name you Hiei. Promise me that you'll take care of you sister, Yukina." Hiei giggled and smiled up at his mother. That was the first and last time Hiei ever smiled again for as soon as he was named, he remembered seeing her mother's horrified look as the door was being knocked down.

" They have come for you," his mother said to him with tears silently streaming down her face. "You are a fire child, unlike us ice maidens. They also fear your Jagan eye which symbolizes evil. But dont worry, I'll never let them have you. You are my precious son." Those were the last words Hiei ever heard his mother speak.

He could not remember much afterwards. He only had flashes of memories. Her mother running closer to the cliff to protect him. He remmebered how the people like his mother finally caught up and pulled him from his mother's grasped. He never cried however. He stared up at the woman who now held him with so much hate, he could feel fire engulfing him with blazing anger even though he was merely a newborn. The woman, however looked determinly though with fear in her eyes and whispered., "If you survive, take care of her, your sister, Yukina. With that, she threw him off the cliff. He remembered falling and hearing her mother break down in tears. He remmebered landing in the water below and seeing a red jewel falling down from above towards him as if seeking him.He floated on the water, unable to move and could only stare upwards as the Jagan eye showed him how his mother's head got chopped by the other ice maidens as a punishment for protecting him and fed to pond fish.

Hiei could not move for years, and stayed floating in the water watching Koorime, his old home from where he was banished. He watched Yukina getting bullied by other maidens for her cursed heiratage and abnormal life. She had not parents and lived by herself even though she only had a physical appearance of three years old.

As soon as Hiei grew old enough to walk, he untied himself from his bondage and tested his power and skills by stealing a katana from a nearby lord and leaping into the air and onto Koorime in the middle of the night. That night, he took joys by slaughtering all the maidens that partook of his mother's demise. The only maidens who killed his mother that he spared was the woman who whisperd to him to take care of Yukina. He was covered in blood by dawn and silently left the masquerade so no one would know he was there. However many of the maidens knew it was he who had killed everybody and whispered ,"The curse has come upon us after all. The Forbidden child has returned" Yukina always knew she had a brother but she never knew who he was. She vowed to search for him but she didnt know how, and he never planned to tell her. Now he just follows her and kill all the demons that wish to harm her iwth out her notice. Thats how it always has been and always will be.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hiei was woken up with a start. He tightened his hold of his mother's red tear gem, her last gift to him, which he fished from the river, long ago. He heard the sound of screaming and saw Yukina being dragged forcefully by muscular men who seemed to be bodyguards of a very conspicuous (sp?) man in a suit. Hiei felt his blood boiling and unsheathed his katana to kill the men. However, the men noticed him and shot guns at him. He looked down at his arm which was shot several times and saw neddles sticking out. Tranquilizers. The boss walked up to Hiei guarded by more muscular guards. Hiei watched through a blurry gaze as he heard the boss say to him, "Do you want this girl to stay alive? I can not kill her if you don't want me to but you have to listen to my deal..."

That was when Hiei fell uncoucious and the men took him to the bosses lair. Unknoweth to Hiei, after he fell uncouncious, the cloudy skies parted to reveal a blood red moon.


	2. The Awakened Legend

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I have been feeling very down lately. Its ok though! I will try as hard as I can. Btw, I think I may change accounts as well. I night have to move my stories. My apologies to all!

Disclaimer: I dont (TT.TT) own YuYuHakusho...CAn I have Hiei though?

Hiei: NO!

Chapter2

Shuichi Minamito had woken up from his restless slumber. He had the same nightmares every single night.

_In his dreams, he always heard his mother screaming, "Run, Shuichi, Run!" Then he would hear a deafening blast and turn around to see his mother's mutilated corpse in pieces everywhere. Then, he would always trembly walk, trying to find his mother's face among the million pieces of flesh. "Mother?" He called out shakily , but having been given no response, he continuedf to walk on. All of a sudden, he stepped on something and pulling back, horrified, he realized it was his mother's face. She looked through him with empty, souless eyes, and on her mouth was a sickening smile. _

Shuichi Minamito ... or should we say, Yoko Kurama: demon, stiffened at the memory of such a long time ago. He couldn't remember many things, such as what had caused his mother's death or who the assasin looked like. But, Kurama could still remember the name. The name of the person who gave him all the nightmares, the reason why he now lived alone, and the one who's blood he will someday spill. He quickly changed into his school uniform and swung his bookbag across his shoulders. He only had one thought in his mind as he quietly walked out the door to attend school.

_'Karasu, I will kill you'_

School was torment as always. Girls giggling and trying to make him talk to them which he hated so much. Avoiding another horde of chatty girls, Kurama walked over to his next class. The Studies of Ancient Legends. Kurama usually finds this class very amusing as it teaches you about old japanese legends of demons. Ironically enough, Kurama had actually known all of the demons the teacher, Mikazaki- Sensei, spoke about. In fact, many of the demons had been killed by none other than Kurama himself. A few weeks ago, Mikazaki-Sensei made the class study about Demon Theif, Yoko Kurama much to Kurama's amusement. Can you imagine why?

Anyway, Kurama walked into the classroom and spying that the front half of the classroom was seated by many of the most noisiest girls in the school, he intelligently took the seat in the back corner of the classroom.

Mikazaki Sensei walked in and shut the door. He looked very excited and was carrying many paper documents and a tape recorder. "Class, I have a very special treat for you today!Yesterday I discovered documents of a demon no one has ever talked about ever and most likely not many will know of. I even have a special voice sample!" Mikazaki Sensei said quickly with a certain pride in his voice.

'A demon not many has heard of?' Kurama thought. 'Lets see who this mysterious demon is'

MIkazuki looked at one of his paper documents and said, "Not many know the true name of this demon but many have called him, 'The Forbidden Child'

Mikazuki Sensei started to read off his documents.

"Long long ago, the moon was strangly crimson red. It shone a light even more powerful than the sun upon the Ice Village of Koorime, where the ice apparitions dwell. In the middle of the village, an infant could be heard crying. A momnet later, ice maidens all around could be heard gasping. A group of apparitions formed a circle around a beautiful ice maiden who had turquoise hair that was tied up in a red ribbon. She was holding two bundles, each one carrying a newborn infant. Twins. Her twins. The crowd could be seen pushing, trying to get a look at the bundles. The first one, a girl, was an exact identical of her mother, turqiouse hair, with a kind and gentle complexion. However, the girl was not the infant that the ice maidens were fighting to get a look at. They were all crowding around the boy. Each one of them gasped the same thing to each other. " A Fire Child! How! " What was most remarkable about the sleeping child was the U shaped scar upon his forehead. All the ice maidens bent over to have a better look at the mysterious cut. All of then gasped in fear when it opened up and revealed itself to be a crimson eye. Many phrases were heard spoken. " A Jagan Eye!" "The child is evil!" "He is a curse upon this village!" " He must be executed! "

The villagers demanded the mother to hand over her child or face the consequences of treason. The mother refused and the next night, stole away from their home and went into hiding. While the mother was in hiding, it is said that she sang a lullabby to her children, a family lulluby. The next day, the villagers had caught up with the woman and began to chase her.The mother was running blindly but her pursuers finally caught up with her. The leader of the village, Yukiko, called upon an ice maiden named Rui who was the mother's best friend and ordered Ruki to execute the child by throwing him over the cliff of Koorime to his death. Ruki reluctanly consented and refused to look at her sobbing friend's eyes. She took the bundle which held the child and looked at it. It woke up from her gaze and opened it's sharp eyes which were crimson like fresh spilled blood. Rui's blood froze at his glare but she determinedly whispered to it, _" If you survive, you will be banished from here forever. You are now the forbidden child. Even so, please watch over your half sister!_" Ruki thought the child would not have understood a word she said but the look in his eyes proved her wrong. She silently threw him over the cliff. The mother burst into tears, and two of drops turned into tear gems. One of them was a bloody tear and turned into a red gem, brighter than any ruby. The other one was ice blue. The red gem fell onto the ground and before anyone could stop it, rolled over the cliff as if trying to follow the child. All the ice maiden believed the child to be dead, having fallen millions of miles to a land unknown to most ice demons.

Many believe that the child indeed survived and swore revenge upon the entire village and as soon as he grew old enough to walk, slaughtered all the ice maidens that partook in in his mother's execution, for after they believed they had killed him, they tortured and killed his mother and only left his sister, Yukina to live.

However they all ignored the girl believing her to be tainted by her bad heirtage. And as he silently promised Rui, who he had whom he had spared from sharing the fate of the others, much to many people's confusion, the fire child watched over his sister silently, not letting her know that she ever had a brother who slaughtered many of her people and was known as the Forbidden Child."

Many of the girls were whispering in hushed voices," That story was so sad..." Even Kurama, who had killed so many was saddened by this story. 'I wonder if he's still alive. Miakzaki sensei never mentioned the time period of this story. I suppose he doesn't know.'

"Thats not all" Mikazaki sensei said. "I also have a recording from this legend for you all to hear! A man from the eighteenth century recorded this by accident while walking home from a party at midnight" He pressed play and all of a sudden, a voice was heard. Not just anyvoice though, a voice so sad and mourning. Not a loud voice but not quiet either, not a shrill voice but not a deep voice. A voice that can bring anyone to tears. 'In other words' Kurama thought, 'A perfect voice'

The mysterious voice began to sing and Kurama found that it was sung in ancient Makai Language used by few demons today. 'No one in the class besides me will know what the words mean I suppose' Kurama thought but his thoughts began to drift as the humming stopped and the words to this soothing voice started.

_"Sweet tears, down my face,_

_Crystalized into an unbreakable fate._

_Your hands are grasped within mine,_

_Turning into an unbreakable bond._

_They come and we run forward,_

_Pulling each other along the way._

_We'll survive if we believe,_

_That the unbreakable bond is here._

_Sweet tears, down my face,_

_Crystalized into an unpenetrable curse._

_Your hands are grasped within mine,_

_Turning into an unbreakable bond._

_But my mind faltered one moment though,_

_And our bond was as fragile as glass._

_They came and broke that fragility of glass,_

_And left my hands stained with unwipable guilt._

_Bloody tears, rushing past my face,_

_Crystalized into an unbreakable curse._

_It will follow you like grasped by your hand,_

_Turning into a unfaltering chain._

_Please forgive me,_

_I'll never leave you again,_

_Am i forgiven?_

_will I ever be?_

_Unatonable sins_

_Will I ever be forgiven again?"_

Many people were whispering again, "Wow, I had no idea what that voice was saying but I felt like crying anyway..." "Whoever can understand that song must be bursting into tears by now!" "Yea I know! I wonder what that demon looks like with such a sweet voice." "Yea! I can't believe he slaughtered so many others with such a lovely voice!" Girls whispered.

Unnoticed in the back corner, Yoko Kurama was staring at the recorder with silent but mournful tears streaming down his face.

QWERTYUIOPPOIUYTREWQ

neh neh? so do you like ? please review! Feel free to give suggestions! If you don't review I wouldn't know how to continue this story or to continue it at all! Flames are accepted but only with reasons. There will be hints of shonen ai later on


	3. A Prophecy is Born

The Third is Destiny chapter 3!

Disclaimer: ...ohsukah uy uy nwo t'not i! TT (pssssss read it backwords!)

QWERTYUIPOIUYTREWQWERTYUIOPOIUYTREW

_A slave..._

_That is what I am..._

It was midnight and ebonic darkness shrouded even the shimmering lights of the moon. A man could be seen, walking the dark alleys in the night. He was whistling softly to himself. This man's name was Fujimiya Sorata. He is a very well known senator and tomorrow, he will pass a law which will help to investigate illegal drug rings and suspected criminal leaders more thouroughly. Unknowest to him, he was being watched. A mesmerizing figure looking no more than 17 years of age with long black hair which was spiked up and dressed in a black flowing cloak with a white bandana around his forehead stood on top of a skyscraper railing and was watching the man, his eyes, red as freshly spilled blood. As he watched, he was humming a lulluby softly in a breathtaking voice.

The figure pulled out a walky talky device and spoke into it. "Target, Fujimiya Sorata is on schedule. I have him in range of sight." Suddenly, a laugh that gave the figure in the cloak shivers of disgust came from the other end of the walky talky. A cold voice followed it "Good, good. You know what to do... my precious little pet."

There was a moment of silence and then crimson eyed figure finally spoke in a soft reluctant voice "...understood"

He slowly unsheathed the katana by his waist and close his eyes for a moment. "Only for you...Yukina", he whispered. He then, opened his eyes and leapt.

QWERTYUIPOIUREWQWERTYUPOIUYTREWERTYUI

Kurama was walking slowly to school. His head was still filled with yesterday's lesson about the "Forbidden Child" '_Such a beautifully mournful voice..." _ Kurama thought, remembering the song the teacher played yesterday. It had brought tears to his eyes. Tears that he had locked away for years.

His mind was in such a confusion that he had unknowingly bumped into a fortuneteller on the street. He had accidently knocked over her stand. " I-I s-sorry, I apologize for my rudeness!" he stammered, scolding himself for being so careless. The fortuneteller however paid no attention to her stand. Moreover, she was staring at Kurama. Suddenly, to Kurama's shock, her eyes rolled upwards and she began to chant in a possessed like voice.

" Scarlet Roses meet Crimson Eyes

Fated encounter, truth and lies

Under the Blood Red Moon, they meet

Different desires, each will seek"

Then, as quickly as it came, the fortuneteller's eyes rolled back into place and she looked dazed. "Huh? What happened?" She asked in a girly voice, much unlike the one she had before which sent shivers down Kurama's spines. She saw Kurama and said loudly, "HI THERE! MY NAME IS BOTAN AND I TELL FORTUNES! 5 DOLLARS A FORTUNE AND THERE IS EVEN A BONUS PACKA-...huh? where'd he go" she asked as she saw empty space where Kurama was a second ago.

Kurama arrived to school just on time. "Crazy lady..." he muttered. Still...what was that chant about? It almost sounded like she was posessed. Kurama shook his head and placed an emotional mask upon his confused face. Suddenly he heard footsteps and dodged quickly as two figures charged past him. They stopped and look back. "HEYY! KURAMA!" the better-looking one with gelled hair yelled. "Yusuke, please refrain from calling me by my Makai name." Kurama whispered. "Oh yea, sorry about that, Did you hear? Yesterday, that famous guy...whatisname, um, Kujiriya Rosata or something was murdered! They found his body in the alleyway with his body completely pierced everywhere! The police think a katana was used. Crazy huh? What idiot uses Katanas nowadays anyways..."

"Ahem! Freaking Urameshi! Are you trying to start anything? " the other guy said shouted. Yusuke replied in an embarassed voice "Oh, yea...Sorry Kuwabara, my bad...hey, Kurama, watcha lookin at?"

Kurama was currently ignoring the idiot duo and was focused on the newspaper article about the brutal murder. The police think that this was probably done by a hitman or someone hired by an illegal drug ring or gang since the next day, Fujimiya Sorata was about to pass laws that will put them into a bad position. However, what intruged Kurama more was a snapshot of the body and a description from the autopsy. The sword wounds which seemed like only wild stabs was actually acurate in a horrifying way. Every single vital organ was pierced through and each one was hit dead center. To top it off, besides the vital organs, no other body part was damaged.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, '_This was the work of a demon...and an extremely skilled one too_'

WERTYUIOERTYUIOWERTYUIOWERTYUI

Himitsu: My dear people. I have finally updated since my placement exams and music audition is over. I pray thou shalt once again smite me with they honorable reviews and may the force be with you

Some random officer: You THERE! I CHARGE YOU WITH A $40000 FINE FOR PLAGERIZING (sp?) AND STEALING THAT LINE FROM STAR WARS! DON'T FORGET 55 YEARS OF JAIL TIME AND 30 YEARS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE!

Himitsu: NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! IM MERELY A POOR CHILD WHO IS WANDERING THE STREET OF DESPAIR WITH AN OUTDATED LAPTOP AND A WALLET WITH NOTHING IN IT BUT A 99 CENT STORE COUPON! HAVE MERCY!


	4. Ignorance of Betrayal

Thank you everybody for those wonderful reviews. I'm really flattered that you enjoyed the song so much. Yes, I made it up. No, I don't know how. It just sort of popped up while I was writing the chapter (Yea, I really have no talent...) So please take some time to read this poor author's crazy stories and maybe you'll even enjoy it. So enjoy! xD

Also, I'm extremely sorry but I just don't have the time to have a beta. I'm extremely busy and don't go on the internet often unless I play maplestory or fanfiction (lol, yes I am a Maplestory addict) My schedules are horribly busy! My apologies to all (especially those who wish to rip out their eyes after reading so many grammar mistakes. Don't worry, I'll try my best!)

The Third is Destiny Chapter 4

School had passed without a hassle and Kurama managed to leave before his terrifying fan club could catch up to him. Kurama slowly walked home, his mind pondering about that alleyway murder. 'What kind of demon could possibly have such accuracy and skill?' he thought.

'No, I have better things to worry about' Kurama thought as he opened the front door.To this very day, Kurama is still stricken with a sense of loss and emptiness everytime he steps into the dark house. The empty living room, the empty kitchen. No signs of any actual life. The house resembles a black hole, eating away at your heart, leaving you in fear, stripped of your very sense of warmth. Shakingly, Kurama ignored these horrors and walked up the stairs and into his room.

It was a basically empty room, not something you'd expect from a normal teenaged boy. Then again, Kurama couldn't even be considered to be called a 'boy' let alone, normal. The only significant thing in this plain room that would catch one's eyes was a framed picture of a kind faced, middle aged women who's warm laughter could warm any heart. It stood in the middle of his desk as if it was the center of a shrine. Kurama kneeled down on the floor to make eye contact with the women in the photo and said in a gentle voice, "Mother, forgive me. If only...if only I had... But don't worry. I have found a way to avenge you and I promise that until I do, never will I cry or back down in fear."

Kurama stood up and gazed at the sky whose usually white moon was covered up by ugly gray patches in the sky. He smiled sweetly, "Look mother, it's almost night fall. I'm sorry, but I must be leaving again. Don't worry, I'll come back home by morning." With that, Kurama gently kissed the photo and walked towards the window.

Kuramawhispered a few chants in the old Makai Language Suddenly, his red hair grew longer and silkier while fading in color. His human clothing consisting of his school uniform was replaced with a white piece of clothing worn by gods in greek mythology. In the place of the beautiful red headed Minamino Shuichi stood the enchanting silver-haired and fox eared Yoko Kurama. With hair so silver, it shone white and his greek styled white clothing, Yoko Kurama resembled every aspect of a god of seduction and cunning. The only thing that stayed the same were his eyes. Although the coloring was different, they still shonein a kind, yet cruel way. One look and you could either be swept off your feet or frightened into a shivering mass. These eyes weren't ordianary eyes. They sang of betrayal and promised vengence.

Kurama swept on a long white hooded cloak with stitches of gold outlining. Gently,he plucked a red rose from a vase on the wondow sill and hid it in his long silky hair. He then covered face in the hood as the two golden tassle like ropes hung loosely from the neck of his cloak swayed gently when he stood on the window. "Itekimasu" he whispered and leapt.

QWERTYUIOPOIUYTEWQWERTYUIOPOIUYTREWQ

In an unknown office building underground, there was a room that sent out an aura of danger. In that room was a large mahogony desk and a leather chair pushed into it, In truth, it resembled an ordinary office. What was frightening wasn't the chair, nor the desk, it was what was sitting on the chair and had his hands folded on the desk.

The person was a tall man in a business suit and tie. Harmless at first glance. He had relatively short hair had it not been for a couple of thin strands of hair starting at the bottom of his head and snaking all the way down to rest of the chair the man was sitting on. This man had a very attractive aura had it not been for his eyes. Cruel calculating and merciless black eyes. Instead, this aura of attractivness had changed to an aura of power and unrelenting. The man rested his chin on the folded hands which he balanced by placing his elbows on the desk. He seemed to be waiting for something and had an infinate amout of patience.

Suddenly, the thing he was waiting for seemed to have arrived for the man held out his arms in welcome and let his lips curved upwards. That, however never changed the fact that his eyes were ice cold. "Kurama!" He said in a voice far too sugary for his eyes.

A figure covered in a white cloak stepped out of the shadows. "SHADOW-sama" the figure said in a voice that showed he was very reluctant to add the word "sama" "Is it time yet?"

The cold eyed man who was only known by the name, "SHADOW" chuckled. "No, no my precious pet, I cannot help you find Karasu yet. You must show me that you are truly trustworthy." Kurama frowned in disappointment and disgust. However, the voice that came out of him was calm. "What do you ask of me to steal today?" Once more, SHADOW chucked, his sharp eyes glinting evily, "Oh no, not steal. I merely want you to take. Stealing is when you have no permission. In this case, you have my permission to take what I want from others. For today, I would like for you to take 'The Pearl of Athena' from a very dear dear aquaintance of mine."

'By the look of his eyes, I truly doubt whether that aquaintance could be called dear,' Kurama thought sourly.SHADOW continued, "His name is Fujimiya Sorata. Have you heard of him?" Kurama inwardly widened his eyes in shock as everything began to fit together. So SHADOW was the mastermind of Fujimiya's murder. It made sense since SHADOW always had a sick obsession for demons, just like his deceased grandfather, Sakyo. SHADOW kept and capture demons for fun and enjoyed selling them in the black market. Now, the question was, How could SHADOW control a demon as powerful as the one that murdered Fujimiya?

'No, it's none of my concern' Kurama thought, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. 'I must focus my goals on avenging mother. This man can help me.'

Kurama bowed to SHADOW and uttered a single word, "Undersood" before he turned around, swept his cloak behind him and walked out the door.

As he was walking past the demons kept in cages, he saw a young ice maiden with blue hair and a spiky red ribbon that tied her hair together in a large cage, crying her heart out over a dead bird that was in her arms. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and on the floor of the cage laid many Hiroseki (tear gems) stones. For a moment, Kurama felt a second of compassion for this young girl so he took out a red rose in his hair, crystallized it and gave it to her. "You can place this on it's grave." he said. The young maiden looked confused since she was in a steel cage with demon restraints all over it. Her mouth formed the words of, 'Grave?' Saying nothing, Kurama bent down, and swept his hands over the ground once. Since, this was the basement, the floor was already dirt and soil mixed with gravel.

Suddenly, flowers bloomed beautifully in the spot where Kurama held his hands over. Orange, blue, purple, red. Flowers never seen by human eyes. The enchanting flowers parted to reveal a small hole. Silently, He took the dead bird from her hands and placed it in the hole. He, then swept his hands over the spot again and the flowers came together, weaving themselves in intricate patterns, covering the hole and it's corpse. The girl took the red rose and smiled with tears of happiness. Kurama nodded his head in understanding and continued walking.

SHADOW even stole children and forced them into such hard living conditions, all for his evil pleasure. "Sick bastard" Kurama muttered before he said in a low whisper, " But to avenge you mother, I must listen to him. Don't worry mother, soon it will all be over. "

QWERTYUOIWERTYUIOIUYTREWERTYUIOIUYTREW

Back in the room Kurama came from,SHADOW was still smiling. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Why must you lead him on like this?"

Kurobane's smile got wider. "Ahh, welcome, welcome." A figure could be seen, hidden in the shadows of the room. The figure spoke in a voice that brought shivers down many people's spines,"You really are a cruel cruel person." Shadow merely replied in a mock indignant voice, "Now, what makes you say that...Karasu?

As the clouds outside parted, the sky was revealed to show a blood red moon.

QWERTYUOIUYTREWQWERTYUIOPIUYTREWQERTYUI

_Lovley reviews for a hungry writer? Or maybe flames for me too cook with? _

_Like it? Hate it? Wanna toss me in the way of Hiei's Kokuryuha and then pour alcohol on me? Do tell!_


End file.
